Just like the Movies
by autumn's fairy thyme14
Summary: The woman who arrived in her wedding gown pulled Marui out of the church and into her awaiting car. Grinning like a love sick fool she pulled her veil up and faced Marui. "I'm sorry, Marui. I took so long to say I love you."


**Thyme Notes:** A sequel to the one-shot story... _One and The Same..._ I dedicate this fic to koorinohime... Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own POT.

* * *

**Just like the Movies**

_By: autumn's fairy thyme 14_

* * *

The bells were ringing and the guests were already starting to gossip and chatter about the groom's dilemma. Marui felt his blood drain as he kept a close eye on the entrance, waiting for a woman to come along.

Everything was perfect, his loved ones were all in attendance, the choir was ready with their songs. The flowers were fresh and in full bloom. The priest was present and the only person missing to start the ceremony was her.

"_Please come, I can't do this without you."_

"Will she come? This is really a big problem, you know?" His best man asked, knowing about the groom's dilemma.

"Don't worry! She'll come! Let's just wait for a bit more." Marui feebly said, his spirit wanted to leave his earthly shell.

"It's been an hour and she's still not here, there's another wedding that has to take place so we need to start this already." His best friend clutched his collar and added, "Marui, _she's_ not going to come. _She_ left you to marry off to someone else right? So do as you promised your parents and get this wedding started so you can finally move on."

Marui got away from his best man and tamped down on the bile that was rising up. He was not going to give it up. "Fine, let's start this damned wedding." Looking at the woman beside him, he guiltily imagined it to be _her_.

*A*

"_Dearly Beloved_, we are gathered together here," The priests started. "in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men." He paused looking at Marui and his wife-to-be along with the people bearing witness to the momentous occasion. "and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined."

At long last, his dreaded words finally came. The priest started to ask the question he was hoping to free him from the bonds of their parent's agreement. "If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

_Silence._

Just then a woman wearing a white gown and a white veil was running down the aisle. "I object to this marriage, father." Going up the altar, the said woman told the other bride, "I'm sorry. I love your groom maybe you can have mine, I love this guy, very much, you see." Tears running down her face as she tried to look happy. She bowed her head to the presiding priest and asked forgiveness for intruding on the sacrament. The priest smiled at her and made a _go in peace sign_ at them.

The woman who arrived in her wedding gown pulled Marui out of the church and into her awaiting car. Grinning like a love sick fool she pulled her veil up and faced Marui. "I'm sorry, Marui. I took so long to say I love you."

"Better late than never." He smiled and pulled her into a locking embrace.

The car faded into the crowded street. The scene ended, the credits were rolling and the theme song played.

*A*

Kori wiped her tears. "That was such a great movie, isn't it Marui? And to think the protagonist had the same name as yours!"

"Yeah, you just wasted another 2 hours of my life with your stupid dvd and drama, Kori." Marui dramatically said as he pulled a pillow from Kori's back and decided to sleep the afternoon away.

"Still, it was a romantic movie. We should practice a scene like that soon! What do you think, Marui?" Kori concluded and got her notebook and started to write away.

"Sure, as long as I get to choose the church, the people to invite and where the honeymoon takes place." Marui stoically said.

"You're kidding, right?" Kori asked his long-time best friend, errand boy, drama partner and _lover_.

"Nope."

_-end-_

* * *

**Thyme Notes:** I looooove weddings and twists... :3 Read and Review... Who guessed it was a bluff? ^_^


End file.
